


【s17】圣诞夜—上半夜

by 5LHD



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC - Freeform, Desmond Miles Lives, M/M, Minor Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5LHD/pseuds/5LHD
Summary: 一个舒坦的充满爱的圣诞夜，NC-17
Relationships: Shawn/Desmond, s17
Kudos: 4





	【s17】圣诞夜—上半夜

这大概是肖恩最舒坦的圣诞节了，没有圣殿骑士，没有Austergo，没有animus，没有财政赤字，没有网络不畅，倒是有一颗金苹果。但现在肖恩爱死金苹果了，他恨不得给它唱摇篮曲，好好地亲上几口，因为它把戴斯蒙吐了出来。

活生生的戴斯蒙，这可是活生生的戴斯蒙啊，鲜活的心脏在那橄榄色的胸腔里鼓动着，活着的声音让肖恩十分不体面地哭了好几天。曾经焦黑的皮肤无影无踪，那个被带走的尸体化为虚无，他回来了，他回来了，戴斯蒙回来了。

现在热红酒，冷杉树，槲寄生，廉价的装饰贴得到处都是，肉桂的香味，柑橘的香味还有烤鸡的香味，吃饱喝足的大家都醉醺醺地吹着牛唱着歌，多么喜气洋洋的场面呀！夜逐渐深，不住在这里的同僚拖着疲惫的暖和身子离开了。最后只剩下四个人挤在一个沙发里，威廉很快就受不了了，他起身打折哈欠回了自己的屋子，然后瑞贝卡也呆不住了，她站了起来，艰难地拖着身子向自己的房间去了，身后传来的啧啧的水声，她对着槲寄生做了个呕吐的表情。

呕，两个腻歪的基佬。

“只剩我们两个了。”

戴斯蒙压在肖恩身上，胸膛抵在一起，他轻轻嘬吻着肖恩的下巴，牙齿在英国人的白皮肤和胡茬上磨蹭，嘴唇寻摸着又找到了另一个嘴唇。他们又吻到了一起，舌头黏糊地搅在一起，懒洋洋地勾来勾去。被暖气哄的干燥的嘴唇被唾液润泽，柔软又好亲，但他们很快就并不满足这一点点的触碰。

“希望你没有喝太多酒。”

“就一杯热红酒而已，戴西，我想我们都很兴致勃勃。”

隔着两份布料，他们能模糊又真实地感受到对方的热量，勃起的阴茎抵在一起，性的气息逐渐冒出头来，温馨退场，是时候来一些热辣的东西，为寒冷的圣诞夜添一把柴火。

狭小的沙发不方便活动，他们滑到了地上，衣服被艰难又快速地脱掉，常年摸键盘的手摸过橄榄色的皮肤，漂亮的深皮肤在客厅的暖光下泛着蜜的色泽，甜蜜的气味直冲门面，让肖恩有些晕头转向。真是醉人啊，他把嘴唇覆在那可人的皮肤上，去追那曼妙的肌肉的鼓动，他的手在完美的背肌上流连，画着圈地摸到了挺翘结实的臀部，深入股缝。戴斯蒙缓慢又色情地哼哼着，他伸手从沙发底下掏出了一个粉红色的管子，敲在肖恩的胸肌上。

“喏，加速器。”

“草莓味？戴西，我以为你会买樱桃味的，那才是美国人该有的正统审美！”

“拜托，肖恩，你不能因为成人用品店不提供马麦酱口味的润滑剂就这样挑刺！”

“这不同，戴西，这完全不一样。我觉得樱桃味会让你的翘屁股更加下流可爱一些，当然马麦酱也不错，会像小面包。当然，它的本质是火辣的，就像是墨西哥辣椒。”

“看起来是你的口味更美国正统一点。”

戴斯蒙翻身跨坐在肖恩的大腿上，臀缝刚好抵着勃起的阴茎，他俯下身，两个人再一次吻到了一起，这回不在是懒洋洋的爱意了，唇舌的交战激烈又带着点血腥味，柔软的舌头像两条交尾的蛇，纠缠不清。唾液溢出口腔，把两个人的下巴涂得湿淋淋的，一片晶莹。戴斯蒙的手握住了肖恩的阴茎，常年和各种墙体亲密接触，各种肉体暴力接触的手粗糙又厚重，仅仅是握住，对于肖恩来说也已经是很大的刺激了。他哆嗦了两下，然后报复性地把自己沾满粉色润滑液的手指捅进了他刚刚夸奖过的屁股里。

真紧，肠肉急切地裹着挤着肖恩的手，他转动手指，粘稠的水声逐渐响亮。戴斯蒙大声地喘着，撸动着肖恩和自己的家伙。手指擦过肥厚的龟头，揉捻之间带出点力道，这才配得上他们操蛋的现实生活。前液淅淅沥沥地流了满手，模糊了粗砺的触感，肖恩摆动腰腹，慢条斯理地操着戴斯蒙的手，手上动作也不停，来回交错，丝毫不见急色之心。而戴斯蒙则凭借刺客对肌肉绝妙的控制力，色情又缓慢地摇晃着他的好屁股，在肖恩的手指上放肆地操着自己。

肖恩的另一只手挠了挠戴斯蒙小腹上卷曲的毛发，然后顺着漂亮的腹肌曲线一路向上，抓住了同样漂亮的胸部，千锤百炼的肌肉手感扎实柔韧让人欲罢不能，不过他没有放松对于肠道的照顾。

“啊———，对，就是那里！哦，对！就是这力道，这太棒了。”

“戴西，我真的要赞美你美好的屁股，他绞我绞得多紧啊，我还没请真家伙呢，哦，他真饥渴，我的小荡妇啊，才摸一下你就受不了了。”

“我才不是受不了，我是想要更多，亲爱的。”

戴斯蒙抬起腰，肖恩会意地撤走了手指，好让他的真家伙进入那个蜜洞之中。阴茎抵在穴口，无意识收缩的肌肉像是在亲吻和邀请那根大家伙。腰部下沉，湿软的后穴很好地吞下了这根不太一样的圣诞拐棍糖。整个空间里充斥着体液的咸味和甜腻的草莓香精味，像极了美国人喜欢的重口味咸甜，令人迷恋的高热量。

是的，令人迷恋，肖恩躺在地上想。

不管多少次，进入那个潮湿的岩浆洞穴都能让他晕头转向，满眼金星，太妙了，太妙了，比磕了药感觉还要好，戒不掉，一辈子也不可能戒掉。更别提戴斯蒙还在那里摆动臀部，让这个快乐甬道吞吐着他的家伙，而他的手不知什么时候已经钳在那两块弹动的臀大肌上，向外拉扯使其分得更开，并在心里打了一个一百零一分，满分一百分。至于火热的直肠，他不知道。戴斯蒙也不好受，瑞贝卡曾经嘲笑过他俩就是连体人，谁也别想离开谁的跨部，他爱死了肖恩的鸡巴，有些弧度，青春期的不良裤子偏好让这个好家伙有些歪，但足够粗长，龟头圆润，顶在前列腺上的感觉好得不能再好了。快感在他的腹腔慢慢积累，并向四肢溢散，令人发酸又发抖，舒服得还想要更多。他加快了起伏的速度，肠肉纠缠着阴茎，引来了英国人的掌掴和亲吻。两人的舌头模拟着下面的速度往对方的喉管里伸，啧啧作响，下流非常。

酸胀的感觉更加明显，戴斯蒙觉得自己的骨头缝里都叫嚣着渴望，每一丝肌肉都在性爱的漩涡里沉沦，他抖得厉害，却操自己操得更加用力。他的阴茎把两人的小腹涂得湿漉漉的，耻毛纠缠在一起，却无人有空搭理。肖恩比起戴斯蒙也好不到哪里去，浑身泛红带着汗意，他掐住戴斯蒙的胯骨发狠地挺动腰部，荡平每一条褶皱，碾压每一根神经，榨出戴斯蒙的每一丝呻吟，也挤出自己的每一分快感。

高潮的来临意料之中又异常猛烈，快感的火山终究喷发、酸胀的欢愉像是飞溅的岩浆，吞噬了所到之处的一切，夺走了视力夺走了听力夺走了触觉，整个人都沉浸在难以言喻的快活里。戴斯蒙叫喊着射在了肖恩的腹肌上，肠道痉挛着紧紧地吮吸着阴茎，像是要吃了肖恩的魂。肖恩被吸得青筋直冒，他又狠命顶了两下，也喘着射在了戴斯蒙的屁股里。

两个人喘着气地对视，高潮的白光渐渐散去，温馨的感觉又回来了，哪怕是混着草莓香精的味道。他们再次接吻，柔软的嘴唇厮磨着，带着涓涓的爱意。

“圣诞快乐，肖恩。”

“圣诞快乐，戴西。”

END.


End file.
